


How to be a Bonebreaker

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, a bit of angst, boi shit gets serious in this one, magical ghost dick, tw incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: It's you and Sans. You make love.A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.This is part 22 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.comNotes:





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally, what you've all been asking for for so long... hope it's worth the wait CC':  
> i am in college hell right now but more pieces are in the making CCC; thank you all for being so lovely and patient <333
> 
> also! if any of you want more reading about skeletons from your favourite skeleton porn writer (me) you can check out an rp of me and my friend Jynxtaposition! it's full of skeleton ocs and mainly story driven, but there's enough smut to go around CC; i'd love for you guys to give it a try! so if youre interested you can check it out here > http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400925/chapters/19247818

You sit at the table in the kitchen, enjoying your breakfast, coffee and a good crusty bagel. Just moments ago Sans had left for work after you cooked up some eggs for him, and since then you've been sitting here, reading through some of the work a colleague has left you to check. You're only in your bathrobe and slippers, the room is warm despite the snowfall outside. You're comfortable and content.

You flinch when you hear the door upstairs smash open. Putting your work down you listen in, there's stumbling, then fast steps over the stairway. A loud "HUMAN" echoes through the house and you get a little worried when you notice how desperate, even hurt, it sounds. You stand up but don't even make a step when Papyrus appears in the door, gripping the doorframe to keep from shaking. He's breathless as if he just ran a marathon, his whole body surging with magic energy. A particularly strong glow emanates from the front of his lower pajama piece. The stare he gives you, the combination of hunger, desperation and shame, makes you both unsure and turned on as fuck. Looking into his orange face and lit up eyes, you know exactly what's going on, but aren't sure how exactly to approach the subject without making Papyrus feel bad.

"H-HUMAN!" Papyrus lifts up a finger in the air, hunching over and breathing hard. He takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "I WOULD LIKE T-TO REQUEST- A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME!" You lift up your hand to get a second.

"Heat?" you ask. Papyrus looks away with shame, then nods. "Oh no, and Sans just left for work! He's still in his car! What if-"

"D-DON'T WORRY HUMAN!" Papyrus lifts his hand up, his knees twitching, "I BEGIN TO FEEL THIS AWFUL NEED A BIT SOONER BEFORE HE DOES!" You exhale, then quickly walk over to the wall phone, just by the door frame in which Papyrus is standing. You flinch when he steps close to you firmly, then stops himself with all his willpower. You wait a moment, unsurely, then pick up the phone.

"We have to call him back then, he couldn't drive home like this," you say.

"GOOD IDEA," Papyrus agrees, his hand gripping the doorframe so hard you're afraid he might break it. You dial up Sans' number and he takes a while to answer it, finally picking up.

"'eyllo," he says into the phone in a silly voice.

"Hey Sans, look, you-" You yelp in surprise when Papyrus' arms come around your body and he grinds into you, almost throwing you off balance. He whines loudly, holding you close.

"what happened? are you okay?" Sans asks into the phone, concerned. You struggle to hold the receiver to your ear through Papyrus' continuous grinding.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you laugh, "but I think it's, uh, your time of the month? Papyrus just got it." Sans is silent for a moment.

"...did he conjure ovaries again?" he asks in a flat voice, "i would think once would be enough-" You interrupt him with your laugher.

"What? No!" You think for a moment. "But you'll have to tell me about that later." Sans chuckles. "No, really tho, it's that heat thing of yours." You hear Sans groan.

"goddammit, not again."

"Yeah, your brother is, uh, already-"

"AAAAAAH'M SO SORRY!" Papyrus moans loudly. Sans laughs a bit, then sighs.

"'kay, i'll take a day off then. i'm at the tunnel right now so it'll take me a while to get home, take care of my bro."

"I will," you say, smiling.

"c ya, darlin’." Then he hangs up.

You try to put the phone back on the wall, but can't reach since Papyrus is holding you like this. His hands are now running over you roughly and he keeps apologising, grinding into you and panting like a madman. You're getting heated yourself, but it's also kind of funny to you just how desperate he is. You chuckle, trying your hardest to move in his arms so that you could reach his face with your lips. Finally you get him to release the death grip he has on you to turn around, letting off of the phone which clanks against the wall and stays hanging from the curled line. You kiss Papyrus on the teeth and he whines, nuzzling you back quite hard.

Papyrus never stops humping you, though you’re sure he’s trying his best to at least keep it at a minimum. Suddenly he lifts you off of the ground and grinds into your crotch hard, making you pant out.

“Pa-Paps? Please could we move this somewhere else?” you ask, hoping your words will get to his clouded mind. After a few moments without any reaction, you try it again, a little louder this time. “Papy!”

His movements slow down and he pulls away from you the slightest bit. He doesn’t say anything, his breathing too hard and fast, hot puffs of air running out from between his teeth.

You reach out, brushing his cheek and Paps leans into your touch, desperately seeking warmth and contact. Despite how riled up he is, he slowly opens his eyes, looking at you with half-lidded stare. “Can you take us to your bedroom?” you ask again and this time he nods.

It takes Paps a little while to muster up enough willpower, unable to stop moving into you, to put you back down. You grab his hand and make a quick run for his room, Paps following you, his legs a bit shaky.

As soon as you enter, Papyrus grabs you again and throws both you and himself on the bed. He’s looming over you, pressing your back into the mattress as he stares at you, his chest rising up and down at a quick pace. You aren’t sure why he isn’t doing anything, considering how eager and needy he was just a few moments ago, almost as if he was waiting for something...?

“Paps, are you okay?” you whisper, caressing a hand down his face slowly.

He takes as deep of a breath as he can before looking you in the eyes. “I’M WORRIED I MIGHT- AHHH!!” he doesn’t finish as a wave of need runs down his body.

“You might what? Hurt me?” You bring down his face until it’s almost touching yours. “I believe in you, Papy. I’m not afraid and you shouldn’t be either.” You place a small peck on his teeth before continuing. “Let me help you get through this and make it as enjoyable for you as possible,” you smile at him and push at his chest, laying him on his back onto the bed.

He lets you, his shaky hands grasping at the sheets desperately. There's tears of both shame and desperation in his eyes and you take a moment to kiss them away before you grab at his pajama pants. Papyrus moans out loudly and you feel your hand being immediately constricted, overcoming your urge to flinch. You kiss Papyrus as you pull his pants down, then pull away to get them past his knees and all the way off of him.

"AH, AH, HUMAN P-PLEASE," he whimpers, "IT HURTS!" He covers his eyes in shame. You think fast how to go about with this. You hate to see him like this and want to comply to him as soon as you can, but you know how intense it got last time. You wouldn't want to get hurt, especially since you know Papyrus would be even more regretful than you if he did cause you any harm. You wonder how to get things ready while also not leaving him waiting, then take your bathrobe off. Papyrus stares at you with hunger and you can see his body shaking with strain as he holds back with all his willpower. You don't hesitate, running a hand into his crotch, your fingers getting constricted again as Papyrus moans out loudly. You shift back, getting down on your knees and reaching one hand down between your legs. You rub your palm over his weird tentacle stuff with the other, then grab all of it to hold it down. You remember Sans being against blowjobs at this state because he could choke you, and looking at the long twitchy appendages desperately seeking any kind of contact, you could imagine one going a little too deep. You grab them firmly in your palm, seeing if you'd be able to hold them down, pleased with the result. You don't wait another moment before going down and you slowly drag your tongue over the sheaf between your fingers. Papyrus lets out a long loud cry, thanking you and pleading for more in one breath, his bones clacking against the bedframe. You smile and lick again, beginning to work your fingers over your slit with your other hand. You lick Papyrus' magic flesh a few more times, hard and slow, then finally you close your lips against the tip of the biggest of the bunch. You can feel it immediately thrust against your mouth, only your hand holding it back. You stick your tongue out and lick around it, having Papyrus crying in desperation. You let another one find it's way between your lips, then a third one, until your mouth is filled with them, squirming and rubbing against your teeth and constricting your tongue. You flinch, your eyes shooting open, when one of them presses against your nose hole, pulling back with laugher. Suddenly Papyrus' hands clasp around your head and he pushes you back, all of the appendages pressing back into your mouth. When one presses against your soft palate you groan in discomfort and Papyrus lifts your head up instantly, looking down at you in tears.

"OH NO, I'M SO SORRY, OH NO OH NO- DID I HURT YOU?!" he yells. You cough a bit, then smile.

"Nah, I'm fine." You lower your head back down, scissoring your fingers inside of you to get ready faster. You stare down at his stuff again, while he remains silent, only wheezing and panting. He's probably feeling very conflicted, wanting to stop so he doesn't hurt you, but at the same time not wanting to stop at all, so needy for touch. You swallow, wondering, then smile up at him in assurance.

"Let's try it again, okay?" He just nods, sniffling a bit. You lower your head back down and get his appendages into your mouth again. They seem a bit more hesitant this time, but only for a moment. You let them twitch around for a bit, holding them down a little harder than before, then you start sucking. Papyrus lets out another long loud cry and his fingers clench your hair almost painfully. But you ignore the slight discomfort, sucking and licking, squeezing your fingers around him, all the while preparing your other end for him. The cries and pleads he gives you, the panting and wheezing, oh you're sure you'll be ready in no time.

Finally you feel like it's enough, leaning back. Papyrus moans pleadingly, his hands not wanting to let go of you for a moment. When you get up on your knees to look at him, you feel your body heating up even more with the sight of him. He's so wrecked, so wanting, shaking and sweating and breathing so fast and ragged, sometimes letting out a small hiccup. You can't help but lean in, wrapping your arms around his chest and kissing him. He grabs at you hard, whimpering as he pushes you against his body, one hand groping your butt roughly. His split tongue swarms out of his mouth and fills yours again, the slightly different texture twitching around in your mouth just like his appendages did moments ago. You let him, kissing him back just as fiercely, and he holds your even tighter. You manage to lift your knees up a bit to get some footing, then get him to cooperate and get your legs over his. Your crotches smush together, the wet sounds audible even through the constant moaning and wheezing. Papyrus hiccups again, his appendages pushing against you, squirming around, but not entering you.

"H-HUMAN!" he cries out, unable to say anything more for a while, "HUMAN, I- I NEED TO- I NEED- CAN I-" He can't even get a sentence together through his clouded mind, but you get the idea. You hope you're ready enough, then buck against him roughly. He cries out loudly, his hand kneading your butt even harder, and you gasp out when two of his biggest appendages slide inside you without any hesitation.

They keep snaking inside inch by inch, pressing against our walls, tangling around each other inside you while the smaller ones are brushing your inner thighs, one of them even pushing against your clit. Your moans get drown in Papyrus’ cries of pleasure, his pleads for _MORE, MORE, HUMAN_ as his hands push you down against his pelvis. You can already tell it’s going to leave bruises, but you couldn’t care less.

With how needy and heated up Paps is, it’s no surprise it doesn’t take much longer for him to start twitching all over, his mouth open wide as his head buries into the pillows. He hits the climax hard, shouting a loud “FU-UCK!!!” as he comes, the word cracking in the middle as pleasure runs down his bones. You gasp sharply as your insides instantly get overfilled with his orange goo, over half of it spilling out of you and onto Pap’s pelvis and the sheets under you. The tentacles inside never cease moving, only getting rougher as Paps rides out his orgasm. After just a few seconds, you follow him, gripping at the sheets as you throw your head back, moaning and panting while the entirety of your loins gets fondled by Papyrus’ magic.

You slowly come down from the high, slumping onto Paps’ heaving chest as he’s trying to catch his breath. Distantly you can feel the magic dissipating from your body, though a bit slower than it usually does. It surprises you it’s gone nonetheless, since you expected Papy to be ready for a few more rounds right away, like he usually is during the heat.

You’re halfway to falling asleep, the now slow rising and falling of his chest feeling nice and calming, when Paps jumps and sits upright. You look up at him and his expression of pure horror shocks you. “Papy? Are you alright?” you ask him, worried what happened.

He doesn’t answer you for a second, tears forming in the corners of his eye sockets as he looks at you. “D-DIDN’T YOU HEAR, HUMAN?” he sobs, “DIDN’T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?”

You think about anything weird that Paps said during what happened before, but there isn’t anything that you think would make him cry like this.

“I SAID A BAD WORD!” he cries out, covering his eyes. You open your mouth to comfort him, briefly interrupted by a distant crash, as if a plate fell down in the kitchen. You wonder what could’ve that been, but then quickly return to Papyrus’ curse word problem. Now that you think about it, you haven’t actually noticed it much when he said it.

You take a deep breath and take Paps’ hands in yours, pulling at them lightly for him to reveal his face. Slowly, he lets go and you place them into his lap. You look up at him, his cheeks light orange from the tears that are falling down his face. “Aw, Papy…” you smile at him while brushing them away with your thumbs, “that’s not something you’d have to cry over. Sometimes it just happens, even to the best of us, doesn’t it? Don’t cry…” You give him a comforting hug.

It’s only a few seconds later that Papyrus speaks up. “YOU’RE RIGHT, HUMAN… AFTER ALL, YOU SWEAR ALL THE TIME, AND STILL MANAGE TO BE JUST AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” he laughs and you laugh with him. “BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL MAKE IT A REGULAR THING,” he adds, his eyes narrowing. You just laugh and nod in response, knowing it wouldn’t suit his character much.

There's a moment of silence and Papyrus leans back on his hands, looking over you with a satisfied smile. You smile back at him, then suddenly Papyrus frowns with his eye sockets narrowing, as if trying to remember something. He looks away, rubbing his chin, then back to you. You raise your eyebrows in question, waiting for him to maybe say something, then suddenly he straightens out sharply with a smile of amazement and unbridled happiness.

"HUMAN!" his hands clasps around your shoulders as he shakes you lightly, "I NO LONGER FEEL AWFUL! OH MY, INSTEAD I FEEL EXQUISITE!" He laughs loud and amazed, and you smile too, just as surprised. He rubs his chin again.

"BUT HOW COULD THIS BE?" he wonders out loud, "I FELT SUCH UNBEARABLE DISCOMFORT AND HEAT IN MY BONES, IT USUALLY STAYS LIKE THAT FOR ENTIRE HOURS! IT TRULY FEELS ENDLESS... BUT NOW! I FEEL AS GREAT AS EVER, COMPLETELY CURED OF MY BODILY HUNGER!" You giggle at how he talks and gesticulates, your heart melting just by seeing him so happy.

"Well, maybe it's something about what we did?" you theorize. Papyrus snaps his fingers loudly.

"AH YES, OF COURSE!" he exclaims, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER BEFORE REACHED RELEASE IN SUCH EARLY STAGES OF HIS BODILY TORMENT. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN IT!" He looks to you with excitement. "OH MY, DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW AMAZING THIS IS? NO MORE ENDLESS HOURS OF MIND CLOUDED WITH LUST, I DO NOT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE WEIGHT THAT HAS BEEN LIFTED OFF MY BONES!” He shakes his fists excitedly. “OH YES, GOODBYE UNMANAGEABLE BOREDOM, GOODBYE CRAMPING IN MY FEMURS AFTER ANOTHER ETERNITY OF PILLOW GRINDING!" He holds you tightly in his arms. "ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

"Hey, no problem," you hug him back smiling, although you're still a bit sore. He really did a number on you, but you feel like it was worth it just to see him this relieved and happy. Suddenly Papyrus gasps, pushing you away by your held shoulders.

"HUMAN!" he says in a half whisper, " _SANS WILL BE HOME ANY MINUTE!_ " He stumbles from under you, almost throwing you off the bed in his excitement, quickly apologising and helping you back on your knees. He then stands up, striking a heroic pose. It looks funny to you, because he only has his upper pajama piece on.

"WE COULD TEST OUR THEOREM!" he exclaims with a finger in the air, "IF WE MANAGE TO RECREATE THE SAME SITUATION WITH MY BROTHER, WE COULD SEE IF THE LITTLE TRICK REALLY WORKS. THEN, WE WILL KNOW FOR SURE AND CAN USE OUR NEWFOUND KNOWLEDGE FOR FUTURE REFERENCE!" His sciency talk gets interrupted by his excited giggling, and you have to laugh at how adorable he is.

"Sure, that sounds great!" You get up and he immediately hugs you again. When he pulls back he grabs your cheeks and nuzzles into your face, giving you a gentle yet excited kiss on the lips before pulling back and quickly walking out of the room in his usual fashion, somehow both serious and silly. You smile and follow him, though a bit slower, because your loins hurt slightly. But you're ready to make him and Sans happy, no matter what. It's worth it for you, you smile to yourself.

"YES, THEN WE MUST PREPARE FOR THE INTERCOURSE!" Papyrus yells from your room. When you look in you can see him throwing pillows and sheets around like a bird trying to make the perfect nest. He stands up straight on the bed, looking over the place with critical eyes, then looks to you.

"WHICH POSITION DOES SANS PREFER?" he asks.

You think about it for a second, but then just giggle. “I think in the state he will be when he gets here, he won’t care about the position all that much.”

“YOU MAY BE RIGHT, HUMAN, BUT WE WANT TO MAKE THIS AS PLEASURABLE FOR MY BROTHER AS POSSIBLE! SO I THINK YOU SHOULD MOVE OVER HERE AND LAY LIKE THIS…” Papyrus starts organizing your body on the bed, but when he grabs you by your thighs, you let out a little yelp of pain. Paps immediately stops his shenanigans and looks at where he’s holding your skin in his hands. A few bruises are already forming there and Papyrus gasps in horror as he sees them.

“HUMAN?! ARE YOU OKAY? DID I--? WAS IT ME THAT--?!! OH MY GOSH I’M SO SORRY!!!” he cries as he flails his hands around, panicking, repeating “OH NO, OH NO, OH NO”. You’d find it funny, but you know he’s really, genuinely worried. “I’M-- I WILL GET YOU MEDICAL HELP!!” he decides in the end and turns to the door, ready to run out, when you grab his arm, stopping him.

“Paps, stop! I’m fine, just a little roughen up, it’s really nothing to worry about, trust me,” you say calmly, smiling at him reassuringly and brushing his hand with yours. It’s working and slowly Papyrus relaxes, but he still looks so, so guilty.

“IS THERE… IS THERE ANYTHING I COULD DO FOR YOU TO MAKE UP FOR IT? TO MAKE UP FOR H-HURTING YOU?” he sobs and you think about it for a second before nodding. “WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DO MY BEST TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER AGAIN!” Paps proclaims, striking a heroic pose, still only in his pajama shirt.

“Well, you could give me a massage?” you tell him, feeling the soreness in your back, thinking about how you could you use one.

“WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA!!! AFTER ALL, I AM KNOWN TO GIVE THE BEST MASSAGES! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” he laughs and you smile, glad he doesn’t feel bad anymore.

You’re just about to turn around and lay on your stomach to give him good access when he grabs you under the knees and pulls until they’re hooked over his shoulders, making you slide down on your back. You look up at him in confusion, wondering what this is about. He oh so carefully runs the tips of his fingers over your inner thighs, then brushes back. He gently dips his fingers into the soft skin, avoiding all the bruised areas, squeezing it in his hands. It’s not exactly the kind of a massage you wanted, but damn, are you not complaining in the slightest.

You hum contently when he turns his head around and presses his teeth over the bruises softly. He slowly makes his way down between your legs, making you moan out quietly, but enough for him to notice. He looks you in the face for a second or two before hanging down his head. Only a few moments you can see orange glow coming from between his teeth and a tongue lolling out.

You gasp as the wet appendage slides down between your legs until it touches your slit. You throw your head back into the sheets, letting out a pleased whimper. Paps slowly circles your clit, pressing against it with the tip before moving down towards your entrance. You buck against him as he enters you, inching in and starting to move around…

And then you hear the front door shut.

“SHANSH?” Paps mumbles as he quickly pulls away and you groan, both unhappy with this development, but also glad that Sans is home now.

Papyrus helps you up and storms out of the room excitedly, leaning over the railing and looking down to the front door. He then runs down the stairs and you go after him, stopping at the railing and watching Papyrus approach Sans, pulling the top pajama piece down over his pelvis. Papyrus starts telling him what happened and what they're planning excitedly, but Sans doesn't seem like he hears him, instead slumping onto the wall and breathing heavily. You can see his body already lit up blue so much, shaking like a leaf. Papyrus mentions you and points to you, and Sans turns his head to you sharply, a little scary even. His left eyes is lit up brightly as he stares you down, completely forgetting Papyrus is even there. You look back at him unsurely, wondering if you should go to him or stay where you are, when suddenly in the blink of an eye, he disappears. You know him well enough to start looking around where he teleported, then suddenly yelp when his hands grab you from behind roughly, sliding up and to your breast as he buries his face into your neck, breathing heavily onto your skin and growling like an animal.

"ah, sweetheart," he whispers in a deep, even dangerous sounding voice, "you look so pretty, feel so nice." You gasp when he fondles your breasts, pushing his teeth into your skin. He pulls you into the room with the help of his magic, pushing you against the wall. He presses himself into your back and you moan, feeling his squirming crotch against your butt. He leans closer to you, grabbing a handful of your hair and smelling it before getting back to kiss your neck.

"i almost ran over a guy gettin’ here," he growls and you don't know what to say to that.

"Sans please give me a second," you say, but it doesn't seem like he hears you, grinding into you quite hard.

"Sans wait!" you say more firmly and he slows down, whimpering, apologising, but not stopping. You are not exactly comfortable with the idea of another rough sex session, but you suppose you can live through it... when suddenly Sans is violently jerked back and off of you. You turn around in surprise to see Papyrus, holding Sans under his arms above the ground with ease, while Sans whimpers and struggles, breathing fast and heavy.

"HAVE YOU NOT HEARD WHAT THE HUMAN SAID?" Papyrus says in a nagging voice, "WAIT MEANS WAIT NO MATTER HOW BADLY IN NEED YOU ARE!" Sans outreaches his arms to you, whimpering and letting out small whiney pleads to be let go. You feel kinda bad for him, but also glad to be saved. It's not that you don't enjoy a bit of roughness every now and then, but the way he grabbed at you and growled, you're pretty sure he could've done some stuff he'd later regret. Still, you are filled with the need to comply to him, seeing him almost teary in desperation.

"WHERE WAS I? AH YES! WE WERE ABOUT TO TAKE POSITIONS!" Sans whines in disapproval as Papyrus carries him over to the bed. "I SHALL WATCH OVER THE ACT TO SEE THE RESULTS." Papyrus sits down, leaning his back on the wall and laying Sans in his lap, who immediately gets much quieter and wide eyed sitting on his brothers femurs. Papyrus gestures for you to come closer and you do, sitting on the bed before them and smiling at how flustered yet scared and stiff Sans suddenly looks. He fixates his stare at you and once you approach he tries to almost pounce on you, but Papyrus quickly grabs his arms, holding him back.

"SANS PLEASE, CONTROL YOURSELF!" he says in a high ordering voice. Sans whines helplessly, his eyes darting around, looking over Papyrus' legs. "YES, WELL, NOW FOR THE ACT ITSELF... I SUPPOSE THE HUMAN WILL KNOW BEST!" He winks at you and you can't help but smile. "GO AHEAD WITH THE PLEASURE MAKING! I'LL BE YOUR ASSISTANT SO THAT YOU CAN WORK FREELY, HOLDING MY BROTHER DOWN SINCE HE HAS NO MANNERS. UNCONTROLLABLE STATE OF LUST IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO BE RUDE, SANS!" Sans just whines out apologies through his panting.

You take a while to think about the situation before you. You may be just a little bit sore, but you have a completely mad with lust Sans held by very obedient Papyrus and all the power over both of them you could ever ask for. You smile widely, coming closer, feeling Sans trying to take a hold of you with his magic but everytime he does, Papyrus intervenes, truly keeping Sans completely helpless at your mercy. The sense of power makes you feel great, but also responsible, and you don't wanna tease the poor little skeleton too much.

You sit over Papyrus’ legs as well, only a few inches away from Sans who can’t even touch you as his wrists are held in his brother’s iron grip. Sans moans out a long _yesss_ as you slowly unzip his hoodie and push it back until it falls off his shoulders onto his hands. With that piece of clothing out of the way, you grab the hem of his white shirt and roll it up so you get better access to Sans’ ribs. You can see the bones trembling with need, his chest rising up in quick bursts as he whimpers through his clenched teeth.

You hover over the ribs, brushing the sides of his sternum with the tips of your fingers and he shudders, throwing his head from side to side as he hurriedly begs for _more, not enough, please give me more!!_ You decide that he does indeed deserve it, that this isn’t the best time to tease him when he’s so desperate for attention of any kind.

You lean in and kiss him at the same time as you wrap your fingers around his ribs and he launches forward, pressing into your touches as much as he can. A blue tongue rolls out of his mouth and the shape quickly breaks down into three thinner ones. He immediately tangles them around yours, hot breath and heavy panting escaping his open mouth. As you move your hands and rub his bones, giving him a little scratch here and there, making him yelp the smallest bit, you continue the sloppy makeouts, though it’s more of Sans filling up your mouth with his tongues.

It’s when you move your hands all the way around and grab at Sans’ vertebrae, squeezing hard so he grinds down into Papyrus, that you hear a small noise coming from the taller brother. You look up at his from the corner of your eye and see the orange blush spreading down his cheekbones, then quickly look back down so he doesn’t notice while a smirk creeps down your face. This ought to be interesting...

You quickly make your way down Sans’ lumbar and over the arcs of his hipbones that are sticking out from the pants. His breath gets stuck, only being able to choke out wheezes of air as you slowly take off his pants only so you can reveal his pelvis as well as the blue bulge that has been needily moving around this whole time.

The tentacles quickly wrap around your hand and bring it down, convulsing around you and for a moment you don’t do anything, just watch them in fascination. You notice there aren’t as many as Papyrus had, but they’re a bit thicker and emanating way less ecto goo, but still enough to be properly lubricated.

You carefully close the fingers of your free hand around the base of them and try your best to move them up and down, but it’s harder than you expected with the constant wriggling. Though it doesn’t seem Sans minds that much, if his moans and loud cries are anything to go by. He is leaning back against Paps’ shoulder, blue saliva drooling down his chin and his eyes are so out of focus...It’s truly a beautiful sight.

“haah, p-please-- GHAA, IT’S NOT ENOUGH, PLEASE!!” he screams as he tries to move out of Papyrus’ grasp but gets nowhere.

You lean down and carefully lick the ends of his appendages with the tip of your tongue, just to keep him preoccupied while you think. This situation is truly... interesting. You're very heated yourself, but you can't stop thinking about how damn close these two are together at this moment, their bones clacking together louder every time Sans has another violent shaking fit. Still, even after all this time, after all the situations you three got in and all the clues, you're not 100% sure, and you'd never forgive yourself if you pushed them into something they don't want. It could pretty much fuck them up for life.

So you wait, licking over the squirming appendages and keeping your head as clear as you can, looking for any more evidence. When none comes, you lean down lower and use both your hands to hold most of Sans' appendages back, bringing out only the biggest one to take into your mouth. You shift back a bit so you see both of them better, enjoying the cries Sans gives you, begging, almost crying in desperation-

Papyrus suddenly puts both of Sans' wrists into one hand, pressing the other one over his face and mouth. Still, you can see his face is completely orange, eyes shut tightly, and once you look down you can see the strong orange glow emanating from under Sans. The increased clacking, the silenced whines, the way his femurs rub over Sans' pelvis only when he thinks you aren't looking... this is your cue. He wants it. Sans wants it. _You_ want it.

But you know just saying that won't do any good. They're both so ashamed of this aspect of themselves, and altho you know how much better things would be if they got over it, you don't want to do it through even more painfully shameful means. No, if this is to happen, you need careful planning. You need to make them think it was not their choice, so that they still have a way to back out if they still don't feel 100% comfortable. Going down and sucking on Sans' magic flesh, you think hard about how to approach the matter... You're sure Papyrus is just dying to touch his brother, maybe even more. He is getting so damn flustered, although just minutes ago he seemed very "professional", as in ready to just help you out without getting involved himself... hmm, ready to help out, huh...

The idea strikes you and you let your fingers slip, the appendage instinctively ramming harder into your mouth and you groan uncomfortably, leaning back. Papyrus gets stiff, staring at you, trying to look like he's completely to his senses, but his orange face gives away just how heated he is.

"ARE- ARE YOU OKAY?" he asks. You brush the hair from your face and give him a somewhat hurt look.

"Oh I'm fine," you say, "just, Sans is really being a handful, I'm having a hard time keeping him preoccupied." You try to sound just whiny enough for Papyrus to feel bad for you, but not too much so that he or Sans would catch onto you. You are pretty sure Sans would know even before you what you're up to, except now, when all he can think about is the poor painful state his body is in. Your little trick works exceedingly well.

"OH, IS THERE SOME WAY I CAN HELP YOU OUT HUMAN?" he says, impressively hiding the shaking of his voice. You repress an urge to smirk.

"Well, only if it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

"OH NO, I-IT'S OKAY! SHOULD I HOLD SANS' PELVIS DOWN MORE FIRMLY, OR-" His words are cut short as you take his free hand and lead it onto the lower edge of Sans' ribcage, which has Sans simultaneously go stiff and wheeze with arousal. Papyrus' face goes even more orange, his eyes wide, as you lead his fingers in between the lower ribs and rub them around slightly.

"If you could just give me a hand in making Sans feel nice," you say in a cooing voice, "I wouldn't have to work as hard." Papyrus can't put a sentence together for a moment, just stuttering through his heavy fast breathing.

"I- UH, I- I- I'M NOT SURE S-SANS WOULD LIKE ME D-D-DOING-"

"I am a bit sore from before, after all," you whine a bit. You feel kinda bad for coming down to making him feel guilty, but you're sure in the end it will all be worth it, for all of you. Papyrus immediately stops with the unsure hesitation, grabbing Sans' rib.

"AH I SEE," he exclaims, a bit guilty, "WELL I SUPPOSE IF I HELP J-JUST A BIT, SANS WON'T M-MIND, YES?" You give Papyrus a thankful smile. You lead his shaking hand further, under Sans' ribs, and to the sensitive spots of the inner side of his thoracic vertebrae. Sans is still stiff with astonishment, only letting out heavy suppressed heaves every time you lead Papyrus' fingers to another sweetspot. You pretend to be completely focused on leading his touches, but secretly check his face from time to time. You're relieved when you see a small flustered smile spread over his teeth when he thinks you aren't looking.

You slowly drag Papyrus’ hands even lower until you reach the pelvis while keeping the tentacles under control because you’re afraid they might get scared if Paps touched them now. Both of the brothers gasp when his fingers touch the iliac crest, the sound of bone against bone audible in the room as everyone is holding their breath. You can feel Paps slowly starting to move on his own accord, feeling around and watching out for Sans’ reactions, which are encouraging to say the least.

You decide to do one more thing before leaving Paps to explore Sans’ body on his own. You return his hand back to the middle and slowly start pushing it down. Your connected hands slide down the sacrum, Papyrus’ fingertips dipping into the small holes aligning the bone lightly. They both know where this is going, but Sans’ loud cry of pleasure as Paps touches the coccyx breaks the tense atmosphere and echoes in the room and it’s so amazing. Sans grinds into Paps’ hand, looking so out of it and hungry for more. And that’s exactly what both you and Paps are going to give to him.

You slowly retreat your hand and tangle it into the nest of Sans’ appendages while watching Paps experimentally rub the tailbone, paying more attention to the spots that have Sans breaking down underneath his touches.

When you’re sure Paps won’t have any problem taking care of Sans, you lean back down and give the blue tentacles a lick, running your tongue up to the top of the biggest one. It seems as if his body was in slight shock from the new sensations, the appendages a lot calmer than before, but in some way still as needy. You allow the wiggling tip to snake a few inches into your mouth before stopping it, just to be sure it won’t accidentally choke you. You suck onto it, your mouth filling with Sans’ flavor and your ears with his moans.

You look up to see how Papyrus is doing and you stop everything, so shocked but so incredibly happy. Paps is leaning down and running his closed teeth over Sans’ cervical vertebrae, Sans leaning his head to the side to give him better access. He’s whimpering uncontrollably, while Paps rubs at his ribs and sternum. It looks like he found some new sweet spots of Sans’, probably the ones Paps knows feel good on his own bones.

You slowly pull away from Sans’ crotch and rise up so you’re on his eye level. Paps finally notices you and instantly blushes so hard, honestly it’s adorable. Before he can pull away and start sputtering unnecessary nonsense and excuses, you grab his hand and slowly, so he knows what you’re about to do, you guide it to Sans’ appendages. He doesn’t stop you, but his eyes get wider, looking at you intently and it takes you a second to realize he’s looking for validation. For someone to tell him what he’s doing is not wrong. That his brother won’t hate him afterwards, nor will he regret it. You give Papyrus your sincerest smile and nod slightly, letting go of him, leaving him to decide whether or not to make the final step.

Paps takes a deep breath, but doesn’t wait much longer, determined to make his brother feel as good as he can. Sans’ eyes shoot open when he feels the skeletal phalanges over himself, leaning back and turning his head to look his brother in the face. “pa-paps, pa-agh!!” he moans as Papyrus squeezes his tentacles lightly. You’re so happy for them you can’t help yourself and join in, licking Sans’ neck, sucking at the white surface, your hands running all over his body. Sans trembles under your and Papy’s caresses, not even trying to jump your bones anymore, just sitting there and bathing in your touches and kisses, whimpering your names as you slowly bring him closer. You pull up, giving him a few kisses over his face, and he leans to you and kisses you back. You can’t believe how much calmer he looks now, still shaking and whimpering and panting like crazy, but much less pushy and impatient. Papyrus suddenly lets go of his wrists and Sans immediately grabs your shoulders, holding onto you and moaning your name breathlessly. Papy pats his skull with his now free hand, closing his eyes and giving him gentle kisses on the back of it, even moving his head to reach his nape. Suddenly, Sans lets go of one of your shoulders, reaching it back to grab at his brother. Papyrus looks surprised and even kind of staggered when Sans turns his head to him and pulls him closer, then his eye sockets go wide as Sans presses their teeth together. Papyrus seems unsure what to do, giving you a darting look, but you don't say anything, just waiting what will happen, not ceasing to move your hands around Sans. Before Papyrus can react Sans pulls away, still holding his brother by the cheek and you by the shoulder as his back arches and his eyes roll back with a loud high moan. Papyrus flinches, letting go of his brother, as Sans shakes violently as he comes, grabbing at both you and Papyrus. His appendages squeeze around your hand tightly, squirming their last before they cease movement and disappear. Sans slumps down heavily, breathing hard, his eyes closed. Papyrus stares at him as he lays on his chest almost motionless, only his ribcage moving up and down with his heavy breathing. You sit back on Papy’s legs, looking over them both, catching your breath as well.

You can’t help but smile at the sight of them. Papyrus seems so content, almost at peace with how Sans is sitting between his legs, his head resting on Paps’ chest with his eyes closed. He’s breathing heavily, but is slowly calming down. The previous neediness of your body is slowly but surely disappearing, leaving you a little tired. You don’t want to interrupt their moment, but you think both of them would appreciate some cuddle times, now probably more than ever.

You reach over Sans to get Papy’s attention and motion for him to lay down. He nods and carefully moves Sans so he’s spooning him from behind, his teeth still lightly pressing against the back of Sans’ skull. You lay on your side in front of Sans, taking his hand into yours gently, rubbing small circles into the bones.

Paps doesn’t move at first, but then he starts caressing his brother’s bones as well, still so careful and afraid to do anything, worried how Sans might react. But Sans doesn’t move away. Actually, he doesn’t move at all. From the deep breaths you can tell he fell asleep. _That lazy bones…_ you smile to yourself.

You close your eyes, Sans’ breathing the only sound in the room lulling you to sleep, not even Paps’ hands are making any noises with how gentle the tall skeleton is. You’re almost asleep when you feel the hand you’re holding onto move as Sans slowly wakes up. You look at him, seeing him blinking away sleep, a confused look on his face.

“...what happened?” he asks and looks up at you. He looks over his body in disbelief, then at you, then to Papyrus, then back at you. “...how am i not in heat anymore? what did you do?” he asks with amazement, but there’s a distinct hint of fear in his voice.

You chuckle lightly before answering. “Oh, we figured out that if you get it over with quickly enough you can get rid of it!” Sans smiles unsurely, giving his brother nervous side glances.

“It wasn’t really my idea,” you continue “Paps came up with this one. So if you want to thank anyone, it’s him who deserves it,” you smile at him, looking past Sans at Papyrus. He gives you back a small smile, his hands never ceasing rubbing Sans’ body, but not with the intention to excite again, only to feel, to do what he wanted to for so long.

Sans tenses up at your words, only now noticing that the hands on him are not yours. His eyes go wide and he almost turns around to look at his brother, but stops midway. The next moment his expression goes empty, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. _Sans…?_

“oh, that’s… great, thanks a lot, paps, you’re the best,” he says, but his voice is distant, his usual lazy cheeriness and lowkey love missing from his words. _What happened?_

And then the next moment he’s gone, you’re not even sure if he teleported or just got up and moved away, but he’s sitting at the edge of the bed, putting his pants on. With him out of the way, you get a view on Paps’ face, his eyes, his whole expression full of pain. It makes you cringe with empathy and sorriness. When he notices you looking, he quickly turns away, sitting on the edge of the bed as well, mirroring his brother. The space between them isn’t more than a few inches, but it feels like they’ve never been further away.

“i gotta go to work, see ya at dinner,” the smaller brother mutters quickly as he gets up and exits the bedroom. Soon the sound of the front door closing can be heard, followed by a long drawn out moment of silence.

“Papy?” You address the taller brother, softly touching his shoulder, trying to maybe comfort him somehow, though you’re not entirely sure how. “Are you okay?”

Papyrus jumps up in a flinch from your touch, turning to you with a smile, even if his eye sockets speak differently of his emotion.

“WHAT? OF COURSE I AM OKAY HUMAN! NO PROBLEM HERE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS- JUST GREAT!” You don’t know what to say, so you just stare at him. He tries to keep eye contact, but soon his face contorts and he quickly looks away. Without turning back to you walks to the door. “I APOLOGIZE, HUMAN, I SHOULD RETURN TO MY ROOM. I HAVE MANY THINGS TO DO, YES? CALL ME WHEN YOU’RE MAKING DINNER, WE COULD MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI…” And without another word leaves, locking himself up in his room.

You’re left alone, feeling sorry and helpless, but also sort of angry, your mind is stuck on a single thought.

_What happened?!_

  
  


The day goes on, Paps never leaving his room. Weirdly enough there weren’t any noises coming out like usually, no singing, no Papyrus talking to himself, not even taking for his action figures. You’re worried about him and how he’s doing, but you also realize that he wants to be left alone. So instead you do what you had planned for this free day, cleaning one room after another, taking care of the laundry and other chores. The snow behind the windows is still falling, you can even hear some kids running around, building fortresses and having snow fights. Their joyful laughs slightly irritate you, so you put on some music, trying to concentrate on what you were doing at the moment.

After you’re done you sit down on the couch, turn on the TV and tune in some MTT show. You can’t say you’re paying any attention at all though, your mind occupied with thoughts of Sans and why he did what he did. You know he loves his brother that way. Then he tried to keep it hidden because he feared his brother might hate him for it. But Papyrus feels the same, Sans should be happy, it’s literally his dream come true.

So what the fuck is his deal?!

About an hour before Sans usually gets home you get up and walk to Paps’ room, giving the door a few light knocks. “Papy? You wanted me to let you know when I’ll be making dinner,” you tell him through the door, “but I can handle it myself if you want to stay in your room.”

It takes only a few seconds for him to open the door. You turn around and walk to the kitchen, not able to look him in the face. The broken look in his eyes makes your heart ache with guilt. You prepare Paps’ favorite meal, the process so familiar and automatic for both of you that you don’t even need to talk.

You’re kind of worried that Sans might not come home tonight, but the door opens just as you finish. He calls a casual “i’m home” from the hallway and you hum in response.

“You want some spaghetti?” you ask as he enters the kitchen and he nods, walking past you without even looking at you. He takes out a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and sits at his place at the table. Paps takes his plate of spaghetti and sits opposite from Sans while you fill your plates and take them to the table.

You all eat in silence for a few minutes which in the heavy, uncomfortable atmosphere feels like hours. Soon you can’t stand it any longer and blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind. “How was work today, Sans?”

“‘twas okay,” he replies shortly. _That’s all?_

“Do anything interesting?” you try again, determined to get some conversation going.

“not really, same shit as always,” he shrugs.

“What about Caroline, any news?” You’re not giving up.

“didn’t seen her today,” he brushes you off again.

Your brows furrow, watching him intently, hoping he’d at least _look at you_ if nothing more, but he’s looking down at his food, occasionally sipping from the ketchup bottle.

From the corner of your eye you can see Papy’s hands shake a little and you wish you could help him, but you’re so afraid of doing that after what your last bit of “helping" did to them.

So you keep on eating in silence, trying to ignore Sans’ empty expression and Papyrus’ dead smile.

The silence drags on as you run out of idle chit chat until it gets to the point where your worry of what to do makes you start to feel physically ill and eating any more loses its appeal. Looking up you see that Sans and Papyrus must feel the same for no more food has left their plates, only moved around a bit. Getting up you take your plate and place what's left in some tupperware, then begin to put away the rest of the leftovers as well. Sans seems to take your actions as a sign that it's ok to give up on this farce of meal and proceeds to leave, the sound of his chair rubbing against the tiled floor echos far too loud in the silence. Glancing over your shoulder you see him walk out without a word while Papyrus continues stare down at his abandoned spaghetti.

Your chest aches seeing Paps like this.

“Pap-”

But you’re cut off by the sound of Papyrus getting up himself. “LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT...” That was his only reply as we gave you a poor facsimile of a smile, sounding far too quiet for your liking, bringing what was left on his and Sans’ plates with him over to the counter. You work in silence as the two of you clear the table then move on to washing the dishes, the mundane goes by quickly. Soon you’re putting away the last dish but Papyrus doesn't move, instead he just continues to stare down into the sink, looking a million miles away. No words come to mind that don’t sound hollow, so you do the next best thing and hug him from behind, arms wrapped around his ribs, your head resting along his spine. After a few moments you feel him start to shake slightly and yet he still doesn't say anything, doesn’t even make a sound, instead he lifts his hands up and tightly hold onto yours. A few moments pass before his grip eases up and he mumbles a soft “I'M GOING TO HEAD TO MY ROOM," before leaving.

  
  


Left alone to your thoughts you feel lost. How the hell could this be happening? They love each other and yet here they were denying. No, not they, Sans. Papyrus had gone out on a limb and tried acting on his feeling (with your encouragement, yes) and things had been going great till Sans shut down and pushed him and what happened away. Burning with determination to find out what the hell was going on with him you left the kitchen to go have a talk with Sans. Out in the living room the rest of the house is quiet, Sans didn't even try to watch TV and must have gone straight to bed. Ascending the stairs you try to think of how to approach the subject but nothing really comes to mind, all you know is that it won't be easy. Passing by Papyrus’ door you rest your hand on the sign covered door and make a silent promise to make this right to the aching soul inside.

You get to your shared room with Sans and find him inside, already in bed, dressed in his pajamas and propped up against his pillow with a book in hands. Checking the cover you see he has it’s of his quantum physics books out and you know there is no joke book hiding behind it, he even has his rarely used glasses on and you know this day hasn’t been easy on him either. It's a long moment before you finally come all the way into the room and opt to get dressed in your pajamas as well, hoping _maybe_ he’ll bring the subject up himself. Changed into a comfy shirt and light pants you crawl into bed beside him and he still hasn't uttered a word, no such luck after all.

You stare at him as he continues to ‘read’ his book though his eye lights have yet to move across the page as they should if he really was. Fine then

“...what was that, Sans?”

The question only seems to make him stare harder at the book, though he does answer distractedly.

“what was what,” the flatness in his voice only serves to fuel you on.

“You know what I mean, don't play dumb,” still nothing so you soldier on, “you know you really hurt Papyrus with this. He thinks he's all fucked up and wrong for loving you but I know you feel the same about him. So why are you like this? Why are you doing this to him?”

For a moment you think he just resorted to ignoring you until he finally closes his book before speaking.

“i don't know what you're talking abo-”

“THE FUCK YOU DON’T, SANS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET HIM KNOW?”

You’re up on you knees on the bed now, shouting, looming over him, flailing your arms in frustration that he still tries to deny it! He looks up at you startled at your sudden escalated outburst, but that only lasts a second. In the blink of an eye he’s up on the bed as well, shouting back.

“BECAUSE I CAN'T, OKAY?!” This surprises you, but at the same time you expected a reason like this. The question “why” still stands though. And now that he’s started talking, the floodgates have opened.

“I CAN'T DO THAT, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM! I CAN'T - DO THAT!” He throws his hands with fury and frustration. “I’M HIS ONLY FAMILY, HIS BEST FRIEND AND CARETAKER, I'M PAYING FOR THIS FUCKING HOUSE - HE'S DEPENDENT ON ME!!! HE’S MY LITTLE BROTHER, I AM SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER WOULD I BE IF I BECAME THE VERY THING I’M TRYING TO PROTECT HIM FROM? I CAN'T RISK IT! I CAN'T RISK HURTIN’ HIM! I CAN'T RISK RUINING HIS LIFE, TRAPPING HIM WITH ME! I CAN'T DO THI-I-IS!!!”

Thick cyan tears run rivers down from his sockets shut tight, hands fisted at his temples, body shaking from his sobs as he slowly falls to his knees on the bed.

Immediately, you stop in shock. Your anger dissolves, instead a feeling of pity and guilt filling you. You close your eyes in shame and empathy as you wrap your arms around him, cradling his head and holding him tight. Sans fists his hands into the back of your shirt and cries in earnest letting out who knows how many years of pent up frustration. Rubbing his back you speak calmly to reassure him.

“Sans, no, don't think like that. You love him and he loves you. You're both adults. You both want this. Don't worry, we can overcome this by being honest and open. It will be okay, we’re here for each other.”

Seconds pass as this starts to sinks in for him when suddenly the moment is shattered along with the door nearly flying off the hinges.

In bursts Papyrus, looking worse for wear than ever before, fat orange tears of his own staining his cheeks, pain and distress evident as he heads towards you two.

“STOP YELLING AT EACHOTHER!!! I'M SORRY I DID THAT, OKAY?! I'LL JUST- I’LL MOVE, NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING…”

Papyrus can't even make eye contact anymore as you and Sans are stunned into silence at his declaration. You could hear a pin drop as time seemed to stand still, thought you know it's only for an instant. He’s already turning around, ready to run away from the room, from you two, when Sans is out of your arms, nearly tripping over the sheets in his haste to get to Papyrus. His arms wrap around his brother tightly, stopping the taller brother dead in his track.

“I LOVE YOU PAPS-S-S!!!” he yells through his tears, hiccuping lightly, shaking as he holds onto him, “i love you so much! i-i’m so sorry for being like this, for pushing you to thinking it was your fault,” he continues a bit quieter, his words cutting off with hiccups and stutters. You can’t see Papyrus’ face, his back still turned to both of you as he quietly stands there, the silence only making Sans go on, the need to apologize and explain taking over. “if i’ve been honest from the beginning none of this--” suddenly he’s cut off by Papyrus grabbing onto his arms, “paps?” he asks quietly, his big brother yet having to turn around to face him.

When he finally does, his cheeks are covered in tears and there’s some ectosnot running down from his noseholes. “YOU… YOU…” both of you are frozen as he looks for words, his frustration with the whole situation clear to you, “YOU EMOTIONAL FUNGUS!” he accuses in the end, confusing you as to what that’s supposed to mean. Sans wants to step back, fear in his eyes from what else he has to say, but Papyrus still holding his arm prevents him from doing so. “WHAT HAVE I ALWAYS TOLD YOU ABOUT HONESTY?! IF YOU HAD SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT TO TELL ME YOU INDEED SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! AFTER ALL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…” he trails off, silence falling on all of you, Sans barely standing on his trembling knees. And then Papyrus let’s go of his arm, only to move it up to his cheek, his other hand joining in, “I LOVE YOU, SANS,” he says, his voice soft and honest as he wipes away Sans’s tears with his thumbs.

And then Sans is throwing himself around Papy’s neck, both of them stumbling down on the ground, talking over each other, apologizing and crying and smiling and laughing. You don’t think you’ve ever in your life seen anything sweeter. You wish you could somehow get away from the room to give them some privacy, but with them laying in the doorway you can only sit on the bed, finally relaxing after the whole day.

With no warning you can feel the familiar tingle of magic all around you as Sans lifts you up from the bed and levitates you to them and suddenly you’re being pulled into the tightest, most love-filled embrace in your life. Both of them are thanking you for helping them, Sans apologizing for the way he acted, Paps encouraging him and before you know it he’s listing things from two months ago like not doing dishes and making it seem like the worst thing he ever did, reducing all of you into a pile of giggles and snorts at how over-dramatic he is.

You can see the happiness in their eyes, the warmth and unbridled joy, every time the other accepts their joke, their gentle touch, their teary overjoyed smile. As if over and over their worries were shattered with each of those gestures of love being accepted and repaid. Your cheeks hurt from smiling by the time you all run out of way to say how much you love each other, silently sitting on your bed. You just exchange loveful smiles and dreamy looks, gentle touches and blissful little sighs. It’s at least an hour later that you finally calm down, laying on your back on the bed. The joy is still there but… there’s a dark shadow spreading over you all.

Paps is twiddling his thumbs, his expression distant yet worried. You’re not feeling too carefree yourself, either. Sans, lying between you and Paps, looks almost a bit scared, constantly staring up at the shelf on the wall by the left side of the bed. A few small flowerpots stand on that shelf, but strangely enough things often fall off of it. That’s probably why you also often find them in slightly different spots, probably Sans moving them to balance the shelf so they don’t fall off again… Now he’s staring at it anxiously, maybe trying to distract himself with that unimportant problem to forget everything else you have to worry about right now. You don’t blame him, this is not an easy thing to figure out, especially after all those years of complete denial…

It’s Papyrus who finally breaks the deafening silence.

“SHOULD…” He turns his head to Sans before continuing. “SHOULD I CALL YOU DIFFERENTLY NOW? T-THAN BROTHER, I MEAN. SHOULD I CALL YOU SOMETHING OTHER THAN BROTHER?” His voice is silent, at least for his standarts, full of worry with with a slight hint of smile, trying to ease off the atmosphere. Sans tears his eyes away from the shelf, giving Papyrus a gentle smile of his tired eyes.

“heh, n-no, you can call me whatever you want, papy.” Papyrus grins widely, pushing through his anxiousness.

“GOOD! I WOULD PREFER TO CONTINUE CALLING YOU BROTHER, BROTHER.” They both laugh a bit, then a bit more, staring at one another. Sans’ hand carefully lifts, slowly approaching Papyrus’ arm, looking at him for approval. The taller brother gives him a reassuring smile, meeting his touch halfway. Sans wraps around his humerus, pushing his face into it, snuggling up to his brother closer for comfort and validation. You’re delighted to see Paps carefully wrap his arms around him back, holding him softly until the smaller skeleton finally eases his nervous grip, relaxing into the soft hold. Paps looks at you, laying on Sans’s other side, and gives you a light nod to invite you closer. You shift closer, holding onto the smaller brother from the other side, sandwiching him between you and nuzzling your lips into the back of his skull. He’s still trembling slightly, but from his deep breaths you can tell he’s slowly getting better.

Silence falls again. It’s quiet for a long time, but none of you are falling asleep. You stare into the dim lit room, wandering, contemplating…

“how…” Both you and Paps look to Sans, whose deep voice just broke the silence once again. He doesn’t lift his head from Papyrus’ chest as he speaks. “how are we… how the _fuck_ are we going to do this? ”

The question creates another long silence, a different one this time. You look at Sans. Then at Papyrus. You take a deep breath, reaching out to hold both of them, gently petting them.

“It won’t be easy. It’ll take a lot of work, and getting used to.” You hold them a bit closer, giving Sans a kiss on the back of his skull. “But we can do it. With honesty. Acceptance. And _love_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 22 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
